Conventionally, there is known a sealing device (lip type seal) that includes a first sealing member made of rubber-like elastomer and a second sealing member made of resin, and seals an annular gap between a housing having a shaft hole and a shaft inserted into the shaft hole for preventing leaking of a sealed fluid to an air side (see Patent Literature 1).
Hereinafter, a sealing device according to the conventional art will be described with reference to FIG. 5. FIG. 5 is a schematic cross-sectional view intersected by a plane passing through the center of a rotating shaft 21 showing an attachment state of a sealing device 200 according to the conventional art (showing only an intersected end face).
The sealing device 200 is attached to an inner peripheral surface of a shaft hole 31 of a housing 30, and seals an annular gap between the inner peripheral surface of the shaft hole 31 and the rotating shaft 21 inserted into the shaft hole 31. The sealing device 200 includes a case (cartridge) 210 made of metal that is fitted in the inner peripheral surface of the shaft hole 31 and retains sealing members and the like. Individual constituent parts are fixed to each other non-adhesively and are thereby constructed as one unit (constructed as a cartridge). The sealing device 200 includes an adaptor 260 that is fitted in an inner peripheral surface of the case 210 and abuts on a first sealing member 220 from a sealed fluid side (L). By abutting on the first sealing member 220 in this manner, the adaptor 260 positions the first sealing member 220 in an axial direction and prevents the first sealing member 220 from being detached toward the sealed fluid side (L).
However, in this conventional art, a sealing lip 223 of the first sealing member 220 is not sufficiently positioned, and hence it has been difficult to prevent the sealing lip 223 from being vibrated or turned outward so that a stable sealing performance can be exhibited.